


This Damn Glitter

by Kartt



Series: Gender Fluid T Jeffs [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Domestic, Feminization, Fluff, Gender Fluid Character, Glitter, M/M, non sexual shower sharing, theres actually plot to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartt/pseuds/Kartt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James comes home from work on his birthday to find a few notes leading him to his present. Even though he said he didn't want anything, he's very happy with this one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           I'll add more tags and characters as it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written for these two in a while and I'm sorry for that but here we go.

James smiles as he steps out of his car, excited to spend the night with his fiancé. When he reaches the front door, he notices a note taped there.

 

_‘Happy Birthday amour._

_There is a present awaiting you inside,_

_but first you must visit the room of romance._

_-T’_

 

James sighs mumbling, “I told them I didn’t want anything.” He re-reads the note and smiles, remembering the night he proposed. Thomas had said to him, as they cuddled on the couch, that the dining room will now and forever be the room of romance. He laughs softly, opening the door. He hangs his coat and toes off his shoes, pocketing the note he makes his way to the dining room.

 

Sitting on the table were two champagne flutes and an ice bucket chilling a bottle of champagne. There’s a note underneath one of the flutes, he picks it up and reads it.

 

_‘Why not pour us some champagne my love._

_You will find me in my favorite room,_

_waiting eagerly to give your present._

_-T’_

 

James smiles, putting this note with the first, as he pops open the bottle, pouring two glasses. ‘Their favorite room? That’s either the library or our bedroom. Lets try our room first.’ He carefully climbs the stairs, so as not to spill the champagne.

 

When he finally reaches the bedroom, the door is closed with a note attached to it. Shifting so he’s holding both flutes in one hand, he takes the note and reads it.

 

_‘You are almost there mon coeur._

_Come in and unwrap your present._

_-T’_

 

James smiles at the lipstick stain, adding the note to his collection before opening the door. What he sees makes his breath catch.

 

Thomas is laying in bed, wearing a lacy iliac baby doll, which flares out at their hips, and matching panties. He lets his eyes wander their body, which is covered in glitter, until he reaches their face. Their lips are painted a deep plum color. Their eyeliner isn’t as drastic as usual, just enough to make their eyes pop accompanied with the glittery eye shadow.

 

“What are you standing there for amour?” They smile innocently, like they didn’t know what they did to him. As if they couldn’t see what they were doing to him.

 

He walks to the bed and sits on the edge, Thomas joining him and reaching for the champagne. He feels their breath on his neck as they reach over him.

“Happy birthday mon amour.” They let their lips linger on his cheek.

 

James swallows hard. “Thank you Princess.” He takes their chin in his hand and pulls them in for a kiss. It’s a sloppy kiss, filled with desperation and too much tongue. Thomas pulls away first, lipstick now smudged, and straddles him. He groans, his dick hardening even more at the feeling.

 

They kiss down his neck and across his jaw, but they pull away when he places a hand on their hip.

 

“I bought you this wonderful champagne and you’re not even going to drink it?” They feign hurt, gesturing to the still full glass in James’ hand. He downs the glass in one go, placing it on the nightstand, and looks up expectantly at his fiancé.

 

They click their tongue. “Animal.” They swat his chest. “You don’t just down it. You have to savor it.” They take a small sip, as if in demonstration. James hungrily watches their throat work as they swallow.

 

“Come on Princess, we have an entire bottle downstairs to savor. The only thing I want right now is to unwrap my present.” He drops his mouth to their collarbone, nipping and sucking, while his hands slipped underneath their baby doll.

 

“So impatient.” They smile down at him, before tilting their head back and finishing the drink. James takes the glass and places it next to his; he takes Thomas’ face in his hands and kisses them. They wrap their arm around his neck, sighing.

 

He groans, feeling them grinding their hips together. He let his hands travel down their sides, before he cups their ass. They pull away, moaning and rocking their hips.

He roughly kneads their cheeks, but stops when he feels…something. He slips a hand into their panties, feeling a plug settled snugly between their cheeks.

 

“Oh Princess.” He pulls it out, almost all the way, before thrusting it back inside. Thomas moans above him. “You’re so good, getting yourself ready for me like this. How long have you had this in you baby? How long has it been teasing you, stretching you?” Thomas whimpers into James’ neck, ‘Now this won’t do…’ He gives the plug a rough thrust. “I asked you a question Princess.”

 

They moan before answering, “I don’t _kno_ \- ah.” They whine high in their throat. “A-an hour may _be_!”

 

“And did you touch yourself love? Did you play with my present before I could?” He sucks a mark above their pulse point.

 

“No sir. No. It’s yours.” They grind their cloth covered cock against his stomach, trying to take the edge off.

 

James smirks at his desperate fiancé. “Good girl.” He stands, pushing Thomas onto their back. He drags his eyes down their form, taking everything in. The flush high on their cheeks, their smudged lipstick, the glitter all down their body, their cock hard and poking out of their panties. A whine pulls him out of his thoughts. “Shhh don’t worry Princess,” he unbuttons his shirt letting it slide off his shoulders before unbuckling his pants, “I’m gonna take good care of you.” He pulls down his pants and boxers, freeing his aching cock. He pumps it twice, loving the way Thomas’ eyes follow his hand.

 

“No.” They push themselves up onto their elbows.

 

He raises a brow “No? No what?”

 

They stand, and strut over to him. They replace his hand with their own, pumping his cock, before leaning down and whispering. “I’m going to be taking care of the birthday boy tonight.” They lead him to the bed and push him onto it, immediately straddling him.

 

He pulls them down for a kiss, slipping his hands under the baby doll and pushing it up, pulling away from the kiss to get it off. They lean down for another kiss sucking and biting his bottom lip. He lets his hands roam their chest, finding and tweaking a nipple, forcing him to swallow Thomas’ whine.

 

“Come on baby, let’s get these off.” He tugs their panties down bit by bit, thinking Thomas would get up and take them off the rest, but instead he had to maneuver them off and throw them across the room.

 

With the panties gone, their cock is left standing tall, ready for attention. James wraps his hand around it, pumping. “Look how pretty your little clit is baby, come on don’t be shy look.” He waits for them to look down before continuing. “Isn’t it just so pretty baby?” He thumbs the slit, causing their hips to buck.

 

“Y-yes.” It’s barely a whisper.

 

“Yes what baby?” He loosens his grip enough so they still feel it, but it’s not enough to get off.

 

They let out a sob “Yes its pretty.” They buck their hips trying to get more friction.

 

“Good girl, now didn’t you say _you_ were going to take care of _me_?”

 

At that Thomas swats his hand away, and reaches for a condom and lube, which are on the nightstand. They tear open the condom, sliding it down James’ length, before slicking him up, pulling a groan from him. Thomas doesn’t move until James looks at them, then they reach behind themselves and pull out the plug, letting out a long moan.

 

“Fuck, Princess look at you. God.” He grabs their hips, helping them to slide down his length. “Look how easy you take me baby, fuck.”

 

Thomas pulls off and slams back down, letting out a strangled moan. They continue bouncing on his cock, fast and hard whimpering and moaning with every movement.

 

Groaning, James snaps his hips up to meet theirs, causing Thomas to grip the sheets on either side of James’ head.

 

“God Thomas.” His grip on their hips is bruising as he continues to fuck up into them. “Look at you, you look so pretty like this. Bouncing on my cock like you were made for it. Is that it baby? Were you made to do this?”

 

“ _Yes_ ” They draw out the word.

 

“Yes what baby?” he grunts, knowing he won’t last long.

 

With the moan Thomas just let out he knows they won’t last long either. “Yes I was made for this. Just for you. I was made to take your cock, and only yours. Fuck! Please touch me, let me cum please, I’m so close.” There are tears falling now.

 

“Oh Thomas,” he takes their dick in his hand moving in time with their thrusts, “come on Princess cum for me.” At that Thomas’ body tenses before they spill all over James’ hand and stomach. They collapse, smearing their cum on themselves.

 

James thrusts three more times before he spills into the condom. He carefully pulls out and rolls Thomas onto their back. He peppers their face with kisses. “You were so good thank you baby I love my present, now don’t move I’m going to get you cleaned off baby.” He kisses them one more time before he walks into the bathroom, throwing away the condom and cleaning off his own stomach. He takes the wet rag and wrings it out in the sink before going back to Thomas.

 

He sits next to Thomas and cleans them off. “Baby I think you should take a shower, get all the makeup off before bed.”

 

They stretch tiredly. “Hmmm, food first? I’m hungry.” They sit up.

 

“Of course love, lets go.” He pulls on his boxers, when he turns he sees Thomas wearing their panties again, making him smile.


	2. Why isn't it coming off?

The first thing Thomas did when they reached the kitchen was sit on the counter, wincing at how sore they were. “Can you bring me the pizza?” James rolls his eyes before opening the fridge and pulling out leftover home made pizza. He brings it over to Thomas, pulling himself onto the counter as well.

“Thanks.” They say through a mouth full of food.

He picks up his own slice and starts eating. Eventually Thomas decided they were finished and rested their head on his shoulder. He smiles finishing off his slice before shaking Thomas. “Come on you still have to shower love, we both have work tomorrow, and you need to get all of that makeup and glitter off.’

Thomas mumbles before answering. “Fine, but you should join me, you have glitter everywhere."

He laughs. "Alright, get the shower started I'll put the rest of the pizza away." He pulls them down for a kiss before they leave.

He cleans off the counter and closes the Tupperware before placing it in the fridge. He smiles when he hears the water start, he takes one last look around the kitchen before going upstairs.

When he enters their room, he can hear Thomas humming in the shower. Smiling James sheds his boxers and makes his way to the bathroom.

He sees his fiancé through the glass door of the shower, washing their hair singing and dancing to a song James doesn't know. He smiles fondly before knocking.

Thomas turns and smiles wide, they pull open the glass door and pull him into the shower, shoving him under the warm spray.

James smiles, tugging Thomas under with him. "Want me to wash your hair Princess?" After hearing a confirmative hum, he reached for Thomas' fancy shampoo.

He squirts some into his hands, lathering. "Alright hon, head down." After Thomas did so, James started lathering the shampoo into their hair.  
  
When he was finished, he pulled them under the spray once more to rinse the suds.

"My turn." They reach for James' shampoo once they were done, doing the same to him. While he rinsed his hair, Thomas had started washing their body. They scrubbed furiously at the glitter covering them, but it was no use.

"Thomas..why isn't the glitter coming off?"

They laugh nervously. "The thing is Dear, glitter is very pesky."

James sighs. "Sweet Jesus. So this," he gestures to his face and neck where there is the most glitter, "isn't coming off in time for us to go to work tomorrow?"

"Probably not, but hey look on the bright side!" They wrap their arms around his neck, soapy wash cloth still in hand.

"What is the bright side?" He rests his hands on Thomas' waist.

"You look really good in glitter." They kiss his cheek before laughing.

James sighs once more. "Give me that." He reaches for the washcloth in Thomas' hand before gently washing the makeup off their face. "You know we're going to go to work tomorrow covered in glitter, and everyone's gonna start making assumptions to what happened." Thomas just hummed, keeping their eyes closed for protection from the suds. "And it's all your fault Princess." He lowers the temperature of the water before pulling their face into it to rinse. Once their both clean, he turns off the water. Reaching outside of the shower for one of the large fluffy towels before wrapping it around Thomas.

"You weren't complaining about the glitter before." They pout, pulling the towel tighter around them.

Tying his own towel around his waist James smiles. "That's because you looked too good for anything other then praise, you always do, but tonight a little more so. And now that I've come to my senses I can see what a bad idea glitter was." He softly kisses them on the lips before walking into the bedroom.

Thomas followed soon after, to see James pulling on a clean pair of boxers. When he notices them, he smiles.

"Come on love get ready for bed, we have to be up early tomorrow." He hands them some sleep shorts and underwear as he passes them to brush his teeth.

They tug on their underwear, then the shorts before following James again. They reach over James, who is scrubbing at his teeth, to grab their toothbrush and toothpaste. They stick the brush in their mouth and tiredly move it back and forth until the paste become a foam.

James spits into the sink, rinsing out his mouth and his toothbrush. He waits, sitting on the toilet lid, for Thomas to finish.

Soon enough Thomas spits and rinses as well, drying off their mouth before turning to James with arms open wide.

"Bed time?" They inquire as James leans into the embrace.

"Yeah love, it's bed time." He takes their hand and pulls them onto the bed, before laying down beside them.

Thomas turns so their facing him, face buried in his chest. Sighing happily, James wraps his arms around them.

"Happy birthday Darlin'" it's muffled by his chest but he smiles anyway.

"Thank you Princess," he kisses their head, "I loved my present. I love _you_. Good night." He closes his eyes, focusing on Thomas' breathing, before falling asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo going to work covered in body glitter 
> 
> but seriously have you ever tried to get glitter off anything? It doesn't come off and it's the wort lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr huffle-puffle


End file.
